Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance (Ajax 013)
The , also called VISR is a universal Heads Up Display system, employed in both the military and in civilian use. A combination of visor components and HUD electronics, VISR units have been around for centuries, in some form or another. History Design Most VISR units are a whole unit, consisting of a material face plate, and a HUD component. Often, most VISR units are marketed for one element or another, with off the shelf, commercial components to fill in the gap, though 'whole unit' consisting of both unique visor and HUD components do exist. Most are plug and play, designed, with varying degrees of effort, to be removed and refitted. VISR Modules VISR 4.0 Standard A standardized variant, shipped with MJOLNIR patterns, the Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance (VISR) software manages the Spartan's disparate sensor feeds, battlenet links, and suit diagnostic messages. While simple, the module has few failings. It is manufactured by Hannibal Weapon Systems. VISR 4.02 Solar The VISR 4.02 upgrade is tailored specially for improving target acquisition speed and combat identification. The VISR's photochemical tailoring and visual input allows it to react faster to flares. It was designed the Materials Group, but is distributed by Cascade Stronghold Technologies. VISR 4.03 Cyan Too cost prohibitive for widespread deployment, VISR 4.03 hardware is protected against electromagnetic interference, shock and, corrosive atmospheres. To this end, its deployed as standard by Pioneer teams and teams operating in hazardous environments. It is manufactured and distributed by Hannibal Weapon Systems VISR 4.04 Blindside Frowned upon by UNSC-staff officers, VISR 4.04 sacrifices situational awareness for improved performance in small-unit actions. Specialising in short range tracking and acquisition, its preferred for small teams in urban environments. It was designed and made by Imbrium Machine Complex. VISR 4.05 Frost Fitted with an integral climate module and multi-layer insulation the VISR 4.05 assembly can function in extreme temperatures and exotic cryogenics atmospheres. Preferred for combat in Arctic environments, it remains functional even after arms and armour has failed. It is distributed by Lethbridge Industrial VISR 4.06 Sunspot Made by Acheron Security, the VISR 4.06 system utilizes a dedicated deconfliction agent function which controls the flow of information competing for the Spartan's attention. VISR 4.07 Verdant The VISR 4.07 was designed by Naphtali Contractor Corporation for full vehicle integration in the field. The system features synch-ups optimized for interlinking with vehicles. VISR 4.08 Midnight A special pattern designed by the Materials Group, is used for spatial blackouts during slipspace transition. The software and hardware upgrades are designed to improve visibility during these operations, where there is little to no natural light and significant background radiation that can affect the systems. Most recently, the MG have used this design as the basis for their next-generation battlespace management software, but its complexity is somewhat offsetting for most commanders. VISR 4.09 Legendary Another Materials Group special, the 4.09 model was designed for next-gen warfare, with a wide range of special upgrades to the hardware and software. It features enhance functionality, altered reality inputs to improve combat performance and visual acuity, and a wide band of visual identification software allowing even a glance to provide significant insight on a target. It is largely deployed amongst top-tier operators. VISR Helljumper The standard VISR pattern for members of the Oribtal Drop Shock Troopers, the Helljumper is a high-tech VISR pattern built to the exacting specifications of the ODSTs. Built from a high-strength polymers, resistant to direct impact, and featuring high-end imaging technology and holographic interfaces, the Helljumper is beloved by it user's for its simplicity and design. As well as ODSTs, its also used by Army Airborne and Pathfinders, and UNSCMC Force Recon. VISR Sky An all-purpose design, Sky is a VISR pattern especially designed for UNSC pilots. Feature holographic pick-ups and altered reality that match to all the requirements of a pilot's head's up display, this is teamed with an advance fire-queing system to make it lethal for gunship, dropship and fighter pilot. The visor features special chromatic treatment to make it highly resistant to lens flare and electromagnetic interference. VISR Universal Combatant An all purpose, go anywhere VISR, it is built to the specifications of the Universal VISR 2555, a UNSC project to create an all-purpose VISR for the UNSC Marines and Army. A jack of all trades, it features sophisticated target tracking and a simplistic but versatile interface. While not the most advanced pattern available, it is still deadly and efficient. VISR Envy The Envy VISR was developed by extreme sport enthusiasts on Mars. Designed for quick reactions, and harsh environments, its a fast reacting HUD teamed with a visor resistant to the elements, especially the harsh sandstorms of Mars. VISR Foucault The Foucault VISR is a unique model with an equally unique electrical system. The visor uses transparent materials that act as the visor are in fact electrical conductors, with an active, but relatively low charge. These are controlled by magnetic systems, and actively regulated. They create a small electrostatic field that repels foreign material from the visor, keeping it clean of rain, mud, dirt, dust, and blood. VISR Vandal The Vandal is packaged with a unique software package, designed for heightening targeting acuity. It uses target recognition, 'soft' sensors and visual analysis to attempt to find flaw in enemy defences and highlight weak points, ideal for mid-ranged combat against infantry. The VISR constantly updates the user to find the perfect kill shot or disabling shot. VISR Clockwork An ergonomic master piece, the flawless programming of the Clockwork is designed to keep the HUD in a synergistic state, displaying multiple feeds without crowding the user's vision. Admired for its design by experts, it is one of the most multi-purpose VISR systems on the market, though the high cost matches it. VISR Ecto A unique collection of software and sensor systems, the Ecto pattern is designed to track the most elusive sensor readings, including faint electronic signals and exotic stealth systems. The VISR system tracks these using multi-modal sensor modes and hyperspectral tracking. VISR Gallows The Gallows was designed for use by forward observation teams operating inside dangerous quarantine zones. Used by operators who venture into the hellscape left by biological outbreaks, including the Flood, the Gallows utilises failsafe charges that destroy the helmet when compromised. The Gallows is also fitted with a software system for biological analysis and tracking. VISR King A limited production model, these visors are based on a one off created by a Huragok. While a pale copy of them original, they are nonetheless a cutting edge design. It possesses a intricately designed weave that provides a strong visor that vibrates under impact, dissipating the force. The electronics suite is also advanced, using subtle gesturing controls to allow operators to quickly tab through suit systems without taking their eyes off the combat. VISR Autumn An auteur VISR pattern, it is a masterpiece of programming and ergonomics. However, it's complexity prevents any further development in it. It's got excellent control suites and diagnostic systems, allowing the operator to remain appraised of all systems without ever taking his eye off combat. VISR Connected A long lasting, and easy to repair VISR, the Connected VISR is designed to be easily replaced with little training and standard tools. A favourite of Spartans going into protracted conflicts, who can ill-afford lengthy maintenance times. It has subtle HUD features that accentuate the user's ability to monitor their armour systems. VISR Burgundian A precise and well made pattern of VISR, Burgundian uses self-manifesting menu options and subtle HUD elements to create an elegant, but efficient, VISR. VISR Buckingham While not officially used by the UNSC, the Buckingham is sold as a pattern to UNSC servicemen. The Buckingham's focus is data management, using next-gen cueing and management suites to keep the operator constantly appraised of the situation without cluttering his view. VISR Dianthus A model of VISR found on sale in Venezia, the Dianthus is being manufactured and sold by a mysterious third party, and is marketing them to rebels, insurrectionists, and mercenaries. It seems to have been specially engineered as an anti-UNSC package, designed to identify unit markings, known bounties on the deep-net, and detect communications from UNSC forces. The UNSC is constantly adapting to it, but constant firmware updates are keeping it lethal. VISR Dynasty Descended from the very first VISR systems, the Dynasty is a massive bloated system, with dozens of pre-installed applications to ensure quality of life for the operator. A favourite of operators during long and tedious missions, it's actual combat suite is somewhat bare bones. VISR False Dawn Initially heralded as a new generation of VISR technology, False Dawn has unfortunately been quite the opposite. While it's systems have higher operating speeds than most other patterns, its true potential requires massive advancements in neural interfaces, would would allow it to be directly controlled by thought-to-impulse control. VISR Matrix The Matrix has been specifically designed for cyber warfare operations, being engineered for on-site intrusion and passive defence. It has numerous interfaces, designed to allow the operator to effortlessly manage networked AIs, and cyber systems such as barriers, viruses, entry protocols and kill systems. VISR Independence A rough and lightweight model, the VISR is designed for simplicity, both in programming and design. Highly mutable, it can easily be modified on the fly for increasingly complex operations. VISR Flood The Flood VSIR was built specifically for engagement with the parasitic lifeforms known as the Flood. The VISR has specialised tracking software that tunes on-board sensors to target biological trace and attempts to detect early onset infection. However, it's more designed for assessment than for actual containment, designed to scan and record what it sees, parsing this information for later dissemination by Bio-Warfare specialists. VISR Muse The Muse VISR combines existing design software with polymorphic software agents to provide assistance for Spartans in the field. Just about the most advanced non-sapient computer system in use, it's predictive combat solutions have high accuracy. VISR Primeval The Primeval VISR is a throwback design created after data archaeology efforts recovered novel branches of the first Mjolnir VISR codebase in burned-out Damascus Materials Testing Facility computer cores. VISR Reflection The Reflection VISR was created for pioneers delving into the welkin realms of slipspace, tapping into experimental sensors and probes to translate strange vibrations and trace energy patterns into some semblance of order. VISR Unbreakable Built from the latest composites and reverse-engineered Covenant technology, the Unbreakable VISR can survive even when the surrounding helmet is torn asunder. VISR Torchbearer Torchbearer VISR's are tailored for use by UNSC Army pathfinders. VISR Regnum Feature creep, ruinous cost overruns, and accusations of corruption notwithstanding, the Regnum VISR features the best threat management subsystem on the market. VISR Wild Hunt Proven on the means streets of Earth's megaplexes, the Wild Hunt VISR has a custom optical recognition application used for decoding gang signs and other underworld symbology. VISR Aureus Containing dozens of useful functions for unaugmented users, the Aureus VISR is used by many new Spartans before they transition to more specialized HUDs. VISR Armourer A game changer for field operations, the Armorer VISR features its own augmented reality maintenance and diagnostic playbook that can walk Spartans through troubleshooting and basic repairs of most UNSC equipment. VISR Dusk The first Dusk VISR was created in the resource-strapped final days of the Covenant War. Among its design goals were engineering refinements that drastically reduced the need for rare earths and other strategic metals. VISR Dauntless Sangheili sourced high-tier nanolaminates and scanning elements make the Dauntless sensor grid and faceplate outrageously expensive even by Watershed Division standards. VISR Aurora The designer of the Aurora VISR claimed it could see the unseen and visualize phenomenon outside of human comprehension. VISR Expedition Built and ran through the harshest testing regime offered by the UNSC, the Expedition VISR can occasionally remain intact even if the rest of the helmet is destroyed around it. VISR Greystone The Greystone VISR's unsettling advertising campaign featured Spartans standing on lifeless rocks at the edge of long-dead stars, staring into the void. VISR Remembrance The protective outer coating of the Remembrance VISR is coated with materials recycled from glassed colonies. VISR Saturnine The Saturnine VISR hardware is fully compatible with Sangheili combat harness power and data feeds, leading some to believe it's intended for export. VISR Rime Rime VISR HUD's are fully compatible with all UNSC radar, ladar, and sonar imaging sensors. VISR Resolute Open source records indicate the Resolute VISR is customized for integration with the Artemis threat analysis and tracking hardware VISR Secrets ONI Section Zero's used their experience with managing complicated intelligence data networks to inform the Secrets VISR design and functionality. Unfortunately there is little doubt that secret backdoors were placed in the code. VISR Tenebrae Tenebrae VISR systems are intended to be used in conjunction with imaging radar, ladar, and other systems that allow tactical operations to be conducted in the complete absence of visible light VISR Vespertine Leaked development documents for the Vespertine VISR's next firmware upgrade show superior augmented reality performance and interactivity. VISR Daybreak The reflective coating on the Daybreak VISR is specifically designed to mitigate damage to sensitive optics in the case of viewing atmospheric nuclear detonations. VISR Abyss The galaxy is full of wonder and danger in equal measure. The Abyss VISR uses Subtle augmented reality tricks to reduce the Spartan's exposure to psychologically stressful visual stimuli, ensuring peak performance in even the most traumatic environments. VISR Mithral Mithral VISR systems have been a staple of exploration teams that delve deep under the surface of resource-rich worlds. VISR Rampant With its proprietary set of software extensions, Beweglichkeitsrüstungsysteme hopes to position the Rampant VISR as the de-facto standard for integrating with Forerunner sensor systems. VISR Rex The Rex VISR proved exceptionally capable of identifying optical associated with Jiralhanae active camouflage systems. Prototypes were used by UNSC Marines units to track down Brute holdouts on Earth and Tribute. VISR Strife When monomaniacal focus on a limited set of targets is needed, the Strife VISR can be fitted to augment existing predictive tracking capabilities. VISR Scoundrel The Scoundrel VISR was created for use by ONI field operatives but has since made its way to the criminal underworld and into Insurrection hands. VISR Sluagh A small percentage of SPARTAN-IV candidates experience augmentation defects. Those related to vision can usually be corrected with implants or custom HUD's such as the Sluagh VISR. VISR Pendragon Ruinously expensive, only a handful of private armies can afford the cutting-edge Pendragon VISR and associated software licenses. VISR Royal They Royal VISR features a translation system and local database of hundreds of human languages, many of which are now thought extinct after the Covenant War. VISR Glacier Tested by hostile environment teams on a dozen frigid worlds, the Glacier VISR is the first choice for any Spartan expected to operate in cryogenic atmospheres. VISR Starfire VISR Mad Dog Mad Dog VISR overlays lack even the most rudimentary image sanitation functions so that Spartan operators see only the rawest, most unadulterated view of the battlefield. VISR Hypocentre The Hypocenter VISR translates a variety of scanning sensor inputs into maps of the surrounding terrain. The maps are vital when exploring buried alien complexes and surveying glassed urban areas.